Te necesito
by lali.cullen
Summary: Recuentro de Harry y Ginyy


Te necesito

Cayó sentado sobre la silla, y hundió la cara en las manos. La tercera es la vencida, dicen, pero esta vez no había funcionado.

Estaba desesperado. No podía vivir un segundo más sin ella, y le dolía el alma. Vencer a Voldemort días atrás había sido su liberación, y el único pensamiento racional cuando vio deshacerse el cuerpo de su enemigo mortal fue ella. Su cabello, su sonrisa, su cuerpo.

Y ahora se le aparecía en sueños, pero él no lograba alcanzarla. Durante el día lo esquivaba, evitaba su mirada. Él intentaba hablar con ella; si era necesario, se humillaría ante ella, pero no lograba olvidarla.

_No digas que es tarde, que mucho esperaste,_

_ya no piensas volver._

_Di que aún hay tiempo para recobrar lo que perdimos ayer._

_Porque yo nunca te olvidé._

Entró furiosa al cuarto, y azotó la puerta. El golpe pareció resonar en la casa, pero también en su corazón. Se derrumbó al suelo, apoyada contra la pared, y lloró. Derramó todas las lágrimas que luchaba por contener desde que Harry había terminado su relación un año antes, en el funeral de Albus Dumbledore. Lloró, y maldijo su suerte, y a todo él. Se maldijo a si misma, y maldijo su amor incondicional. El cuerpo le dolía. Sus labios ardían de deseo. Sin embargo, no podía, no quería acercarse a él.

Pero la realidad, su realidad, a pesar de saberla muy en el fondo, la golpeó con tal fuerza que por unos segundos le dolió el corazón: lo extrañaba, y aún no lo había olvidado.

_Te fuiste de pronto,_

_poniéndole fin sin previo aviso a este amor._

_Y al verme sola, juré arrancarte de raíz._

_Pero no, la verdad yo tampoco pude olvidar._

Se paro asustada, y se apoyó en la pared. Lo necesitaba, no podía seguir negándolo. Estaba enamorada, y eso no le sucedía muy a menudo. De hecho, sólo una vez se había enamorado, cuando tenía diez años. Y seguía tan enamorada como entonces.

Necesitaba verlo, pedirle perdón. Cerró los ojos, y buscó en su corazón. Esa conexión que habían tenido alguna vez seguía intacta, lo que le infundió esperanzas. De alguna manera, supo donde encontrarlo.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, y sonrió tristemente. Harry estaba allí, donde ella supuso. El sótano de Grimmauld Place seguía tan lúgubre como siempre, pero él se sentía a gusto. A pesar de que el resto de la casa estaba más habitable, ese era el lugar preferido de él, frente a la chimenea. Sabía que le recordaba a Sirius, y todo lo que había vivido con él allí.

Bajó las escaleras intentando no hacer ruido. Soltó un leve suspiro al llegar abajo.

—¿Vienes a reprocharme el haber vencido a Voldemort?—dijo con acidez, sin voltear a verla. Ginny se asustó del tono de su voz. Cerró los ojos un momento, y volvió a suspirar.

—Te necesito.—dijo simplemente. Sabía que él entendería con esas palabras. Sin embargo, Harry no se volvió hacia Ginny.—Perdóname.—volvió a insistir.—Cuando me desperté aquella mañana y encontré tu carta de despedida, me sentí morir. Me dije que iba a esperarte, pero los días se me hicieron agobiantes, y decidí olvidarte.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?¿No me has olvidado ya?—preguntó Harry. Intentó ser frío, pero la tristeza y decepción eran patente en su voz.

—Busca en tu corazón.—pidió Ginny.—Lo siento de verdad. Sólo intentaba no lastimarme otra vez, pero, ¿sabes? Llevó siete años enamorada de ti. Eres imposible de olvidar.

_Te necesito, no hay más que hablar._

_¿Que harán mis manos si jamás te vuelvo a tocar?_

_Te necesito, no hay más que hablar._

_Sin ti las horas duran más que la eternidad._

Abandonó el sótano dando un leve portazo. Prefirió evitar las zonas más concurridas de la casa, como la cocina y el salón del primer piso.

Se metió en una habitación no muy conocida para los habitantes de la mansión. Un cuarto que ella había acondicionado en el último año, y donde había pasado largas horas, llorando, maldiciendo y soñando un futuro que se veía muy lejano.

La habitación contaba con una cama de dosel, un escritorio, una silla y un pequeño armario. Sólo Hermione y sus padres sabían de aquel lugar, atestado de cartas sin enviar, poemas de amores eternos, y caballetes con lienzos. Había descubierto que pintar calmaba sus nervios, y le hacia pasar el tiempo más rápido, además de que tenía que admitir que lo hacía bastante bien. Pero no podía evitar que en cada cuadro hubiese algo de la esencia de él. Entonces pintaba pasajes de sus aventuras, según las descripciones que había obtenido de Ron y Hermione, su propia experiencia y algo de imaginación.

Arrastró un taburete hasta uno de los tantos caballetes, y se sentó sobre él. En el lienzo que había sobre el soporte, estaba el dibujo de un niño, que llevaba un carrito con un baúl y una jaula con una lechuza blanca como la nieve. Junto al niño, había una mujer regordeta y pelirroja, y una niña también pelirroja.

Los tres parecían estar en una estacione de trenes. La mirada del niño era de temor y confusión, la de la mujer era amable, pero la de la pequeña pelirroja era de admiración y amor. El dibujo lograba transmitir un amor infantil, inocente y puro en los ojos de la niña, que se dirigían al chico del carrito.

Ginny se asombró una vez más de lo bien que había logrado retratar lo que ella había sentido. Había visto aquel cuadro muchísimas veces, pero todavía le impresionaba aquella mirada. Su mirada. Algunas veces se preguntaba como era posible que pudiera haber sentido tanto amor por alguien a tan temprana edad. Pero sabía que la única respuesta era simple y llanamente destino.

Cerró los ojos. Rememoró esa escena. Estaba triste por no poder ir a Hogwarts, y sus hermanos intentaban consolarla. Y llegó él. Preguntó como entrar en la plataforma 9 ¾. De repente, algo había cambiado dentro suyo, y comprendió que era por ese chico que su corazón latía, aunque ese sentimiento tan fuerte la había asustado en ese momento.

Un golpe en la puerta la trajo a la realidad. Abrió los ojos rápidamente, y tomó una bocanada de aire, saliendo de esa laguna asfixiante de recuerdos en la que se había sumergido. Sin decir palabra, observó como la puerta se abría lentamente, y Harry pasaba al cuarto.

Él no dijo nada. Se limitó a pasearse por el cuarto observando las pinturas con interés.

—¿Cómo...como me encontraste?—atinó a decir Ginny.

Se giró hacia ella y la contempló.

—Busqué en mi corazón.—dijo luego de unos segundo de mirarla intensamente. Se acercó a ella unos pasos.

—Siento haberte rechazado.—dijo Ginny, bajando la cabeza.—Pensé que podía olvidarte, intenté convencerme de que lo había hecho, pero ya ves que no.—dijo, abarcando con una mano el cuarto, y con él, los cuadros.

Sintió que una mano de Harry la obligaba a mirarlo. Levantó la cabeza a su pesar.

—Yo también te necesito.—susurró cerca de su boca. Se miraron a los ojos, y leyeron en los del otro todo el amor que se profesaban, eterno.

_Fue todo un mal sueño, tan sólo me importa_

_que hoy estés junto a mí._

_Rompe el silencio, y sella mis labios con un beso sin fin._

_Esta vez prométeme que jamás te voy a perder._

Se unieron en un beso, tan intenso como el primero. Sus lenguas jugaron a reconocerse nuevamente. Se separaron, con el sabor de los labios del otro, agitados pero sonrientes.

—Ahora estoy aquí.—susurró Harry.

—Lo sé.—dijo ella. Lo abrazó, y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Cuando los abrió, vio uno de sus cuadros. En él estaban dibujados dos adolescentes besándose. Él era de cabello negro, con gafas, y ella, pelirroja, y llevaba una túnica escarlata. ¿Sólo había pasado un año y unas semanas de aquella escena en la sala común de Gryffindor? Parecía una eternidad de dolor lo que la separaba de aquella escena. Cerró los ojos nuevamente, y comenzó a llorar.

—Creí que te perdería.—sollozó.—Creí que nunca más estarías a mi lado. Te odié por eso... Pero ahora sólo puedo amarte.

—Calla.—susurró contra su melena de fuego.—Ya estoy aquí. Y nunca más me perderás.

_Te necesito, no hay más que hablar._

_¿Que harán mis manos si jamás te vuelvo a tocar?_

_Te necesito, no hay más que hablar._

_Sin ti las horas duran más que la eternidad._

Siguieron abrazados. Ginny sentía que estaba completa. Lo sentía junto a ella, vivo, su corazón sólo latiendo por ella.

—Perdóname.—susurró Harry.—Quería vengarme de él, estaba ciego. Luego me di cuenta de que lo hacia por ti, por mi, por todo, para poder tener un futuro juntos.

—Hiciste lo que debías hacer.—dijo Ginny.—Yo no lo comprendí en un principio, pero ahora lo entiendo.

—Todo terminó. Ya no hay amenaza, ni Voldemort para separarnos.

—Entonces, ámame.—dijo en un susurro apenas audible. Se separó de él, y lo vio a los ojos.—Ámame como la primera vez.

_Yo no tengo vida sin ti._

_y por eso estoy aquí._

_Rescatando el tiempo_

_que viví lejos de ti._

Harry la besó, arrastrándola lentamente a la cama. Y se amaron. Se fundieron en sus propias esencias, se empaparon de pasión y se unieron en un amor sin barreras. Era el fin de la aventura, pero el comienzo de otra aún más grande, que alguna vez se convertiría en una leyenda tan conocida y emocionante como la del niño que vivió una vez hace mucho, y soñó un futuro, y luchó por ese futuro, para ser leyenda.

_Te necesito, no hay más que hablar._

_¿Que harán mis manos si jamás te vuelvo a tocar?_

_Te necesito, no hay más que hablar._

_Sin ti las horas duran más que la eternidad._

* * *

Esto se me ocurrió una tarde escuchando un CD viejo, con música compilada. La canción es de OV7, y se llama "Te necesito". Espero que puedan oír la canción, si no la conocen, porque es muy linda. Ojalá les haya gustado. Es muy cortito, pero porque primero lo escribí en un cuaderno, y a mano ocupa más lugar que en computadora. Ah, olvidaba decirles que los personajes no son míos sino de J. K. Rowling, yo sólo escribí esta historia sin ánimos de lucro.


End file.
